


Floating

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus and Alec have the night to themselves, so what better way to spend it then to have sex?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really nervous about posting this because I don't normally write about this, especially in such detail.

Magnus looked in the mirror as he was taking off his jewelry to see Alec walking back into the bedroom with two water bottles in his hands. He placed them on the nightstand before walking over to Magnus, just as he was about to unclasp one of his necklace. Alec’s hands fell on his and he leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Leave them on.”

Magnus smiled and turned his head, capturing Alec’s lips in a soft kiss, his heart beating faster in anticipation. Alec kissed him back, one hand moving down Magnus’ chest and unbuttoned a few more buttons so he could slip one hand under the fabric. His fingers brushed against a nipple and Magnus groaned, grabbing Alec’s arm. “Give me a few more minutes and we can start,” Magnus said. “Is everything ready?”

Alec nodded, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ lips. He pulled back and smiled at Magnus. “We’ll be ready to go when you are.” He moved to sit on the bed and laid back, humming softly as Magnus finished taking off his jewelry, leaving on the necklaces as Alec requested. 

When he was finished, he stood up and turned around to see Alec’s eyes were closed and he was gently palming himself through his jeans. Magnus chuckled and knelt between Alec’s spread legs, pressing a couple of kisses to his inner thigh. 

Alec opened one eye to look down at Magnus before smiling and shutting it again. “I take it you're ready.” Magnus respond by pressing a kiss a little higher, closer to where Alec was palming himself. Alec groaned, moving his hand to run through Magnus’ hair. He took a couple of deep breathes before sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. “Have you thought about a safeword for tonight?”

“I was thinking we’d go with stoplights,” Magnus answered, fingers moving along Alec’s belt, eager to start undressing him.

“Green, yellow, red?”

Magnus nodded. “And you?”

“I’ll do the same,” Alec replied, running his fingers along Magnus’ cheek. “You kept your makeup on.”

“I did. I wanted to make my eyes pop,” Magnus said, looking up and making his glamour fade. He heard Alec suck in a breath and smiled. “What do you think?”

“You look beautiful.”

Magnus gave Alec’s belt a gentle tug. “Shall we begin?”

“Someone’s eager.”

“Says the person who was just touching himself.”

A slight blush appeared on Alec’s cheeks. “The mere thought having sex with you makes me immediately hard, I’m sorry.”

Magnus laughed and leaned up for a kiss. “Don’t be sorry. I would be excited to have sex with me too.” He began to undo Alec’s belt. “We’re wearing too many clothes. This needs to come off.”

Alec placed his hands over Magnus’. “I don’t know. I was hoping you would put on a show for me tonight. I wouldn’t mind a lap dance.” Magnus looked up at Alec who just smiled. “I’m kidding. Get up here.”

Magnus climbed into Alec’s lap and pressed their lips together, pushing Alec’s shirt up. He pulled back long enough to take Alec’s shirt off and toss it aside before he was diving back in for another kiss. Alec’s hands were were working on getting Magnus’ shirt unbutton and found himself having some trouble focusing when Magnus’ lips attached themselves to his deflect rune. 

Alec pushed Magnus’ shirt off his shoulders and pulled back, admiring the toned chest revealed. He ran his fingers along Magnus’ abs and smiled, still finding it hard to believe this was all his to touch. “By the Angel, you’re beautiful.”

Magnus gave him another kiss before shedding his shirt and moving off of Alec’s lap. He laid down on the bed and Alec followed, crawling over Magnus and kiss him again. Their kisses started to slow, hands wandering over familiar skin, the eagerness to shed their clothes fading. “I love you,” Alec whispered between kisses, one hand moving through Magnus’ hair as the other rested over the warlock’s heart, feeling the rapid beating of it under his fingertips. 

Magnus smiled and cupped Alec’s face. “I love you too, sweet pea.” Alec gave him a look and Magnus laughed, pressing a kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose. “I’m sorry, darling.” He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. “I do love you though.” His thumb brushed along Alec’s cheek. “Where are you at?”

“Green,” Alec replied. “You?”

Magnus sent his magic to playfully spark along Alec’s back and grinned as Alec closed his eyes and gave a soft moan. “Green.”

“You know, if you keep teasing me, I’m not going to last very long.”

“Then perhaps you should do something about that.”

He shook his head and gave Magnus’ thigh a light slap. “Or you can behave.”

“And if I don’t behave?” Magnus asked, playfully sparking Alec again. 

Alec flipped Magnus onto his knees and gave his butt a slap. “I’ll spank you,” He said, lips brushing against Magnus’ ear. He groped Magnus’ butt and pressed a kiss to his Magnus’ neck. “Will you behave?”

“I don’t know, Alec, I’ve been such a bad boy,” Magnus replied, wiggling his butt. “I might need a bit of punishment tonight.” He moaned when Alec slapped his butt again. He gripped the sheets and looked over his shoulder at Alec who was now gently massaging the spot he had just hit. “Is that all you got?”

Alec smiled and sat back on his knees. “Take your pants off.”

Magnus complied, slowly pushing them off. He tossed them aside and waited, his cock already hard and leaking against his stomach. After a few minutes, the bed shifted as Alec moved forward again.

Magnus closed his eyes and moaned softly as Alec began to touch him. He gasped when he felt a sharp slap to one cheek, thrusting his hips forward. Alec’s hand immediately began to massage the spot. “Color?”

“Green,” Magnus replied, wiggling his butt a bit. 

Another slap, this time to his other cheek. Magnus groaned and gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. “Oh my God,” He mumbled, bowing his head. 

“I want you to count them,” Alec said. He slapped Magnus' ass again, this time harder. “Starting now.”

“One,” Magnus counted, closing his eyes as Alec spanked him again. “Two. Three. Four.” After the fourth one, Alec gently rubbed the spot he had hit and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ back. He looked over his shoulder at Alec who kissed him as he spanked him again. “Five,” Magnus gasped against Alec’s lips. “Alexander…”

When Alec spanked him a seventh time, Magnus stayed quiet. His head bowed. Alec waited a minute, gently running his hands along Magnus’ back. “Magnus?” He asked softly, aware of how his boyfriend was beginning to shake. “Magnus, what color are you at?”

Magnus didn’t answer right away, but after a couple of deep breathes he said, “Yellow.”

Alec nodded and sat back. “Okay. How about we take a break?” Magnus moved to lay on his back and looked up at Alec, reaching out for the shadowhunter’s hand. Alec took it and gave it a squeeze. “Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded. “I will be.”

“Was it too much?”

“I think so,” Magnus replied. “Perhaps no more spanking tonight.”

“Okay. No more spanking.”

Magnus sat up and moved, curling up around Alec and resting his head in the shadowhunter’s lap. Alec smiled down at him, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Let me know if you want to stop, or if you’re ready to continue.”

“I will,” Magnus said, sighing softly. “I wish more of my partners had been like you. You take such good care of me.”

“Of course I do,” Alec said. “If you’re not having fun, then I’m not having fun.”

Magnus smiled up at him. “Thank you, darling.”

Alec smiled back. “You’re welcome.” Alec moved his hand down to rub Magnus’ back. “Do you think you’ll be okay for penetration or do you want me to do other things if we continue?”

“I think we will be, but will you ask me again when we reach that point?”

“I can do that.”

After a few more minutes, Magnus sat up and straddled Alec’s lap, wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter’s neck. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ hips. “Color?” Alec asked softly.

“Green,” Magnus replied before kissing him.

Alec kissed him back, gently lowering both of them down to the bed. “I still need to get my pants off,” He laughed after a moment. 

Magnus chuckled and eagerly started to push them down for him. “Well, hurry up then. I would like to see that beautiful penis of yours at some point tonight.” Alec blushed and finished discarding the rest of his clothes. “Ah, there it is,” Magnus said, reaching out and wrapping his hand around it, gently stroking. Alec moaned, hips bucking slightly. “Will you let me taste it, Alexander?”

“If that’s what you want,” Alec replied with a groan, hips bucking again when Magnus’ thumb circled the head. 

Magnus smiled and lay back once more, beckoning Alec closer with his finger. Alec raised an eyebrow but moved closer, carefully straddling his boyfriend’s chest. Magnus’ fingers moved along Alec’s thighs, gently caressing them as he looked up at Alec. “Don’t be afraid to get rough with me,” Magnus said. He wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock once more and brought the head to his lips, tongue licking along the slit. 

Alec gasped, one hand gripping the headboard. “By the Angel, Magnus,” He mumbled, moving the fingers of his other hand through Magnus’ hair. Magnus smiled before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. Alec’s hips bucked and his grip on the headboard tightened. “Tap my leg if you want to stop, okay?”

Magnus nodded and Alec leaned over him a little more, gently thrusting his hips. He let out a moan as he watched his cock slip in and out of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus kept his eyes on Alec, bobbing his head the best he could. He loved going down on Alec, loved the feel of the man’s cock in his mouth and the way it tasted. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of it.

Alec’s moans got louder and louder. He knew the shadowhunter was close to coming and doubled his efforts to bring him off, one hand coming up to play with Alec’s balls. After a few more minutes, Alec pulled away with a gasp. “Okay, enough of that.”

Magnus pouted. “Awww, didn’t want to come yet?”

Alec shook his head and moved so he could give Magnus a kiss. “Not until I’m inside that perfect ass of yours.”

A few sparks flew from his fingertips as he reached for Alec and pulled him in for a heated kiss. “Well, what are you waiting for then?” He rubbed his own cock against Alec’s stomach and moaned. “I want you inside me, Alexander. I want you to fuck me so hard I’m screaming.”

“Then you’re okay with penetration?”

Magnus nodded, he had almost forgotten that he had wanted Alec to ask first. He smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss. “Yes, God yes, Alexander.”

Alec pulled back and looked towards the nightstand where he had laid out a blue rope. “Will you let me tie you up?” He asked, looking at Magnus again. Magnus grinned and nodded, laying his hands above his head. Alec grabbed the blue ribbon he had set there and started to wrap it around Magnus’ wrists. He push a finger under to make it wasn’t too tight. “Do I need to loosen it, or is this okay?”

“This is fine.”

“Okay, can you move up just a bit so I can tie it to the headboard?”

Magnus shuffled up the bed, keeping his hands above his head. Alec finished and once against made sure it wasn’t too tight before he was sitting between Magnus’ legs. He gently touched his boyfriend’s thighs, running his hands along them. “Color?”

“Green,” Magnus answered with a smile. “But can we skip the cockring this time? It got too uncomfortable last time.”

Alec nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Magnus’ hips, before looking for the bottle of lube. “Huh. I thought I had it right here.”

“I might have kicked it off the bed earlier, I heard something hit the ground.”

Alec leaned over the edge of the bed and Magnus whistled. “Did you just want to look at my ass.”

“Oh, I always want to look at your ass, darling,” Magnus laughed. “But I did actually hear something fall.”

“Ah, there it is,” Alec said, sitting back up. “It was under the bed.” He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. “Are you ready?”

“I am.”

Magnus laid his head back and closed his eyes, sighing softly as he felt one of Alec’s hands on his thigh, gently caressing him. A finger ran along his crack and he sucked in a breath. “Color?” Alec asked, finger pausing. 

“Green, darling.”

The finger pressed into him and he moaned. Slowly, Alec began to drag it in and out, just barely pressing it inside before it was gone again. There was hardly any pressure and Magnus wiggled his hips, craving more. “Alec.”

“Patience, Magnus.”

Magnus pouted but kept still as Alec slowly stretched him open, driving him crazy. By the time Alec had put a third finger in him, Magnus was shaking and moaning uncontrollably. He couldn’t help but to push back against the fingers inside of him, crying out when they touched something inside of him that made his whole body feel like it was on fire. “Alexander,” He whined. “Alexander, I’m ready. Please.”

Alec pulled his fingers out and Magnus groaned at the loss. There was no movement for a few seconds and Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec was just staring at him. “Alec?”

“Sorry,” Alec said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ stomach. “I just can’t get over how beautiful you are,” He mumbled, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ skin. Magnus moaned as Alec continued to trail kisses up his body. He arched up, craving Alec’s touch. Alec captured Magnus’ lips in a heated kiss. 

Magnus kissed him back, tugging at the ropes keeping him restrained. Alec’s hands were on his body again, caressing him. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” Alec whispered, fingers ghosting over Magnus’ cock. The warlock gasped and bucked up into the touch. He kissed Magnus again, his hand slowly stroking Magnus. “I love you so much.”

Magnus whimpered softly and kissed Alec. He could feel himself beginning to slip, and bucked his hips up, craving more. “Alexander,” he whispered. “Alexander, please. I want you so bad.”

Alec smiled and gave him one more kiss before he was leaning over and grabbing a condom off the nightstand. Magnus watched in anticipation as Alec rolled it on and situated himself. Alec wrapped Magnus’ legs around his waist and pressed his cock against Magnus’ hole. “Where are you at?”

“Green, Alexander.”

Slowly, very slowly, Alec began to press inside. Magnus writhed under him, moaning out. Alec leaned down and kissed him once he was fully inside. His lips lingered for a second, hands gently caressing Magnus side. 

“Magnus?” Magnus hummed in response. “How are you doing?” 

“Great, and I’ll be even better once you actually start fucking me.”

Alec laughed softly and kissed him again. He pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward. Magnus gasped. “Oh my God.”

“You okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes.”

Alec gave him another kiss as he began to thrust. He trailed his lips along Magnus’ neck and collarbone, occasionally biting down. Magnus groaned, moving his hips to meet each thrust, his eyes closing. “Are you going to stay with me?” Alec asked, his voice soft in Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus just hummed in response. He was starting to slip away, he knew he was, he couldn’t help it. “Magnus?” Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at Alec who smiled down at him, one hand caressing Magnus’ cheek. Magnus turned his head to nuzzle Alec’s hand. “I’ll take care of you.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s palm. “I know you will.” He closed his eyes again, focusing on the feeling of Alec inside of him “You always take care of me.” Alec’s lips were on his again and the thrusts got harder and faster. “You’re so good to me, Alexander. You’re always so good to me.” Alec sucked a mark onto his neck and Magnus moaned, bucking his hips up to rub his cock against his boyfriend’s stomach. “Alec…Alec…”

He knew Alec was talking to him, but it sounded very far away. Lips pressed against his cheek and he hummed again, turning his head towards the touch. Alec kissed him, whispering something to him, but he couldn’t make it out. 

The pleasure coursed through him, leaving him feeling warm and fuzzy. He felt like he was floating, like he was no longer in his bedroom. He could still feel Alec touching him, could still feel the thrusting, but everything else had slipped away. He hummed in pleasure, arching up as he felt a hand move down his chest. Everything felt so good and Magnus didn’t want it to ever end.

A hand touched his face and he heard Alec’s voice in his ear. He knew Alec was right there, but he still felt so far away. “Come back to me, Magnus,” The voice whispered, as his cheek was caressed. “Come back to me.”

Magnus slowly blinked his eyes open. He was back in the bedroom again, curled up under the covers with Alec by his side. The lights had been dimmed, leaving everything to be cast in a soft glow. He turned his head towards Alec who was smiling at him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Magnus said back, scooting closer to his boyfriend. “How long was I out?”

Alec glanced at the clock. “About an half an hour.” He reached onto the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it over to Magnus. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Magnus replied. He took a few sips of water before setting it aside. “What about you?”

“Good,” Alec replied. He ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I did stop things shortly after you went under. Where did you go this time?”

Magnus smiled. “I was floating in a field,” He replied, wrapping an arm around Alec and kissing him. “It was very pleasant.”

“You looked very content. I almost didn’t want to bring you back,” Alec said, touching Magnus cheek again. “Want some chocolate?”

“You brought me chocolate?”

“Yeah, I stopped and bought the stuff you really liked.”

“Oh, but that’s expensive.”

“I know,” Alec said, grabbing the chocolate bar off the nightstand. “But you’re worth it.”

Magnus kissed Alec again. “You spoil me.” He broke a piece off and moan at the taste. “Mmm, you really are the best boyfriend ever.” 

He broke another piece off and held it up to Alec’s lips. Alec took a bite, sucking on Magnus’ fingers for a second before pulling back. “I see why you like it so much.” He wrapped his arms around Magnus and smiled. “Did you have fun tonight?”

Magnus nodded. “Did you.”

“I did. You were wonderful.” Magnus beamed and gave Alec a kiss. Alec kissed him back and gave a content sigh. “I love you, Magnus. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said, taking another bite of chocolate before snuggling closer. “Thank you for always taking such good care of me.”


End file.
